


Dreaming of Antiquity

by Pain101



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: All plot no sex, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pain101/pseuds/Pain101
Summary: A new roulette has been spun, but this time, Vergil’s pieces are on the board as well.Someone, or something, is not happy with Vergil carrying on a peaceful life after what he did in Redgrave city, and things won’t settle down in his mind until it gets what it wants.(A fic written about @vergilsangels headcanon on tumblr, based around the Guilt/torment Vergil, is now faced with through his dreams after the events of DMC 5...)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Dreaming of Antiquity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic ever so, thanks for reading. 
> 
> I realize it is pretty short, and rather chill, however since the set-up is now done, expect things to get much more intense from here on out.
> 
> Suffice to say, If you couldn’t tell by the summary I plan to turn this very quickly into a more  
> psychological thriller/horror fic... 
> 
> (And considering Vergil’s more reserved nature, I think it’s going to be quite an interesting snap.) 
> 
> *As for the mystery girl, I hope I left enough context clues for you all to easily identify her... :)*

Vergil's eyes rested on the ceiling of what had originally been Dante’s study.

The newly converted ‘Guest Room’ was located on the upper floor of the run down office. An accommodation which Vergil had originally scoffed at, but was now somehow starting to get used to. Although it wasn’t as if there was much choice in the matter, and even with Dante’s silence on the subject, it was still pretty clear that his brother was not going to allow him to leave anytime soon. 

-Not that he could blame him.-

He was tired, or at least that was a light way of putting it. After all, it was as if the nights where he fought against the exhaustion were endless, and this night seemed to be no different. 

The torment he thought he had been freed from, had only given him a moment of peace, before he was faced with another kind of torment. 

Once again his dreams were revolting, except this time, they could hardly be called his. Of course, regardless of how he felt about sleeping right now, almost everything had to, and Vergil was certainly no exception to this rule. Even with the ‘superior’ demon blood coursing through his veins, he was just prolonging the inevitable by refusing to rest any earlier ...and so, Vergil closed his eyes.

—————-

The city stood quiet, and unmoving. 

Despite the city’s overwhelming presence, not a soul could be seen or heard for miles no matter which direction you looked. 

It was in this city, that Vergil found himself standing in the middle of an empty street.  
Much to his surprise however, it seemed there was nothing overly significant to behold. Everything in the city was perfectly intact, and the bright sun gladly illuminated the bricks that lined the buildings, as red roses slowly started to sway between the cities cracks. Judging by where the sun was stationed, and how bright it was outside, it was likely around noon. Meaning that for one reason or another, he was now standing in a perfectly peaceful afternoon day. Still, no matter how peaceful the scenery may have seemed, Vergil was not the type to linger in unfamiliar places for too long so he began to walk. 

He walked along the street filled with shops full of blackened windows, and locked doors. Until he came across a sign, which bore the name ‘Pawns Avenue’ with the name of the city etched underneath.

“Redgrave, huh.” Vergil whispered to himself.   
It had been a while since a soul, -if you could even call the remnants of the demon fruit such things- had dragged him back to this particular city. 

At first his dreams were filled with this city, but as the memories shifted, so did the cities, and the faces that beheld them. Faces that wanted little more than to torment him in place of hell. However this, this, was already not like any of those other twisted dreams. The peace never lasted in those dreams. Those spiteful memories made damn sure of that. Always trying to make sure they had time to leave an impression, with their mangled limbs, and overwhelming screams.

So what exactly was this?   
and why was it so peaceful? 

“ _This _is peaceful to you?”  
A young voice asked from behind him.__

____

____

Vergil immediately turned around, only to find himself facing a young girl who could have been no more than 7 or 8.

Vergil continued to remain silent, as he inspected the girl who seemed to be holding a toy cat in her hands. She was rather... lean, with dull brown eyes, pale almost sickly skin, and long wavy black hair that crawled all the way down her back until it hit her knees. She was dressed in a long white dress that stopped just above her ankles, adorned with a victorian bow collar, and many frilly layers on the skirt. Complete with a black long-sleeved button up cardigan that stopped precisely at her wrists, where the white frills of the dress popped out to caress her small pale hands, like blooming flowers. Matching the white rose pinned to the right side of her head perfectly.

Had she been playing here by herself until he had arrived? ...Was that even possible?

“You know, I didn’t expect for you to be this jumpy.” The girl said, tilting her head in a clumsy manner, as her bangs brushed her eyes, falling with the gesture.

“Did you drag me here?” Vergil asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Why are you so sure you were dragged here?”  
Responded the girl, as she rotated the toy cat in her hands avoiding his gaze.

The answer seemed obvious to the silent Vergil, why else would he be here? This was clearly not just any ordinary dream. Then again, perhaps, maybe he wouldn’t really be able to recognize an ordinary dream anymore.

“Well, just for the record, no one dragged you here this time. If you somehow found your way to this place, you wanted to be here.”

“...And why would I possibly want that?” He asked, The faux annoyance growing in his voice.

“I don’t know, forget something?” The girl smiled, and shrugged her shoulders, finally meeting his eyes. Before twirling around, and walking towards the outskirts of the city that blurred into a haze.

—————————————————————————————

“Forget something?” Vergil said almost instinctively, reaching his hand out to the distant girl. Only to awake to the sight of his hand outstretched towards the old musty white ceiling stained with yellow, and the familiar feel of the hard mattress his brother had so _graciously _provided him.__

__For the first time in months Vergil had awoken without a jolt and yet, something at the back of his mind was making him more uneasy than usual._ _

__Forget something? The words continued to echo in his head, as he put his hand to his forehead._ _

__....No...._ _

__What could I possibly be forgetting?  
Didn’t I remember everything?  
Wasn’t that the problem? 

__No, I couldn’t have forgotten anything._ _

_____But...What if I did? _ _ ____ _ ____

**Author's Note:**

> Want to bother me about writing?
> 
> Find me @ vergilsfedora on tumblr.


End file.
